Deminsor III
Deminsor III is a highly industrialised civilised world and Adeptus Astartes Chapter homeworld of the Iron Wardens Space Marine Chapter. Located in the Calixis Sector in the Segmentum Obscurus, Deminsor III was liberated by the Iron Wardens as a part of their first campaign sometime in the 35th Millennium. Since that time, the Iron Wardens have stood as resolute guardians over the Deminsor System. Background The world Deminsor III is the home of the Iron Wardens. The world was liberated as a part of the chapter's first campaign. The world itself is an industrial planet, producing mostly bolt rounds and melta canisters meaning the chapter is never short of ammunition. The world itself covered in massive industrial complexes, all connected by mag-train lines and highways. The only bit of the world that is not actively involved in its primary export is the former planetary capital. This bombed out husk of a city is used by the Iron Wardens to practice manuvas as well to serve as a remainder of the fate of those who turn against the Imperium. It should be noted that its constant supply of ammunition is by far the biggest contribution that Deminsor III makes to the Iron Wardens. For recruitment less than 10% of marine hail from Deminsor III, the chapter turns to other death and hive worlds from across the sub-sector to replenish its numbers. Fortress-Monastery The Aetherium Arx is the orbital space station that serves as the headquarters of the Iron Wardens. The bronze coloured citadel sits above the world of Deminsor III, acting as the first line of defence its superstructure covered with capital ship grade weapons, it is capable of seeing off a small battle group without assistance. Its interior is (when compared to other fortress monasteries) rather barran. Aside from a few symbols of the chapter the fortress is built around function rather then flair. Most relics and trophies of the chapter is stored in the Vault, a storage facility guarded by the 9th company, containing the remains of extinct xenos species and powerful warlords along with several weapons of mass destruction and rare vehicles no longer in mass production. The name of the fortress comes from the crystals mined in the asteroid belt between the second and third planet Chapter Recruitment Among the numerous trials of tournaments that the Iron Wardens hold to recruit the youth of Deminsor III and from the hive worlds from across the sub-sector. Aspirants must show their mental strength which are the most scrupulously observed, as for the sons of Ferrus Manus, the fact that the young boys' bodies are weak and fragile has little importance when the genetic heritage of their Primarch will make colossi out of them, while the weakness of the mind cannot be healed without arduous efforts which would divert the brother of his duties. Only those whose determination is flawless, and whose bodies are free from the slightest trace of mutation can except to join the Iron Wardens. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines